The Rise of Zoroark
by Shining4Charizard
Summary: Zoroark always was a merciless Pokémon with only one friend. But now, he begins to realise, that there are other ways of feeling. ONE-SHOT! Read and Review


**Author´ s notes:**** Hello again! This is a little one-shot about the newest Pokémon Zoroark. Since I don´ t know its powers, I will just use what is hinted in the trailers for the movie introducing him. Be warned as it contains death talk.**

**The rise of Zoroark**

Deep in a very dark forest lived a Pokémon, which looked like a demonic fox with dark grey fur and merciless blue eyes. It was bipedal and had a huge red part of fur on his back, which covered his entire backside until its tail. Nobody knew its true form, or at least, there was nobody, who can talk about it. Its special power was the ability to transform itself into any living being, may it be human, Pokémon or anything else. It was pure evil and this caused it to be imprisoned in a dark cavern, but it escaped, thanks to its powers.

It is plotting an overthrow. It wants to make every Pokémon clan fight each other, so it can take control of them. Its ultimate goal was nothing less than world domination.

----

One day, he entered a village full of electric-types.

He chuckled evilly while transforming into a yellow-mouse Pokémon called Pikachu. He then hid himself in a dark lane.

"You over there", he called out towards a Voltorb, a ball-shaped Pokémon. "What is it?", the Voltorb asked and rolled towards the demon fox´ location. He smirked and transformed back into his true form. Voltorb stared full of fear into the merciless and cold blue eyes of the demon fox.

"Who are you?", Voltorb asked, still full of fear. "You will know me as…", the Pokémon said and rose his arm, "… Zoroark!!!". The Pokémon slashed at Voltorb with the full force of his Shadow Claw.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!", Voltorb screamed.

Silence.

Nothing could be heard. An ominous breeze was coming through the empty streets, hinting at the disaster, which happened only a few seconds before. But neither Voltorb, nor Zororark could be seen.

Zoroark quickly jumped through the forest, transforming into a Grovyle, a Pokémon, which looked like a reptile with leaves all over his body. In this form, he was able to jump from tree to tree.

"Hmph", he thought. "These Pokémon will bow down before me".

He reverted to his true form as he reached his home, a dark cave on a tall mountain, overlooking a huge forest.

In front of his cave, there was a certain someone waiting for him. The Pokémon had white fur, blue claws, face and blades as tail and on its head. It also had bright red eyes, which pierced Zoroark, as he looked into them.

"What do you want from me, Absol?", Zoroark asked. "I wanted to ask you something", Absol answered. "What is it?".

Absol was the only Pokémon, who was able to see Zoroark in his true form and still be alive. She was Zoroark´ s only friend, the Pokémon, which shared so many character traits with him. He was normally a loner, who killed everyone, who saw him in his true form. Yet, he couldn´ t kill Absol.

"I want to know, why you do such terrible things to other Pokémon", Absol explained. "You know my reasons full well", Zoroark flatly said and brought his gaze towards the forest. "I won´ t explain it twice". "I don´ t think you told me everything, Zoroark", Absol said calmly. "You are hiding something. Deep inside of you, you´ re sad, that you couldn´ t live like the other Pokémon. Isn´ t that right?". "Stop speaking such nonsense!!!", Zororark yelled and pushed Absol to the ground. One claw was right above her forehead, ready to pierce her, the other one was holding her neck. Absol stared at him with her bright eyes.

Zoroark glared back at her and got himself ready for the kill. But something was holding him back. He was confused. He was angry at Absol, yet he couldn´ t bring himself to kill her. He grunted and let go off Absol, who slowly stood up.

"What is this weird feeling?", he asked himself in his thoughts, "why can´ t I just… just get rid of her?".

"Zoroark", Absol said, still with her usual calm voice. "Look inside yourself. Please. I know you have a good side as well". "As if I could ever change", Zoroark said, chuckling slightly. "It is my… destiny to be who I am now: The merciless ruler of illusion!!!". A dark aura enveloped him. "No one… is able to stop me", he announced.

"No… that´ s not it", Absol said to him. "There is someone, who can stop you". "And who would that be?", Zoroark asked. "The one is no other than yourself", Absol said.

The dark aura disappeared. "Myself?", Zoroark asked. "You can change", Absol explained. "If you want to change something". Zoroark stared at Absol for a while. "What is she trying to do?", he asked himself. "Have I gotten too kind? Have I lost my evilness? Is everything… maybe just a big lie and nothing else? Why… just why can´ t I get rid of her and live my way of life?".

Absol moved closer to him until she was next to him. "And I can help you", she said. Zoroark continued to just stare at Absol. "If you want to, that is", Absol added. "Then prove it", Zoroark demanded. "Prove me that you can help me change from evil to good". "Well then, here is my proof", Absol said and kissed him. It wasn´ t long until he returned the kiss.

And thus Zoroark became a kind Pokémon with the help of his friend.

**Author´ s notes: Well? How was it? I hope, you enjoyed it and maybe I will make a longer story out of this. **


End file.
